


「昊山」正趣果上果

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	「昊山」正趣果上果

但凡是少年，总有一个关于英雄的梦。   
热血少年张一山的梦里，包括刻苦习武，杀死邪恶，功成名就，佳人在怀，子孙满堂，安详死去这一系列的庸俗却圆满的事件。它们环环紧扣，步步为营，拼凑出一个世俗眼中完美人生该有的模样，甚至还有些赤诚的热血洒脱在里面，于是这梦便在他心里深深扎根下来。   
这是他能想到的，最完美的人生。   
他循规蹈矩，亦步亦趋，努力朝他的梦靠拢。   
人若有了一个目标，就好像有使不完的劲一样，更何况他从不是一个怕吃苦的人。他登高山，踏溪流，走过一条又一条长长的路，终于得以见到名师。   
那人看见他脚底的血，额角的汗，因疲劳而止不住颤抖的身体，忽而一笑。   
他的声音飘渺虚无又掷地有声。  
他说：“我知道你是个能对自己狠心的人，是个有目标就会去做的人。习武必备之三你已经做到了两样，只是不知你是否是一个对别人也心狠的人？”   
对别人心狠？他不知道，也没想过。可他知道现在命运之手正使劲的按着他的头，迫使他点头。   
即如此，我便点头吧，他想。   
点了头我便是个对别人心狠的人了，他又想。   
大师摇一摇头，叹口气，又笑着将跪着的他扶起。   
“徒儿。”他唤道。   
“师父。”他答。   
流血流汗甚至流泪的事情，似乎都挺乏善可陈的。   
春风吹了，夏蝉鸣了，秋叶落了，冬雪飘了。少年的剑愈来愈快，眸子愈发坚毅，身体愈发轻灵。   
某天，毫无预兆的，在看着张一山练完一套剑法后，他师父摸着自己的胡子，笑得甚是宽慰。他而后说道：“张一山，你可以出师了。”  
出师，意味着离开，意味着摒弃如今熟悉的生活去踏上另一条陌生的路。   
张一山愣了一愣，脚下却没有动。   
“一山，我这里向来只教人武艺。”长者摇了摇头，眼中有着万般怜惜。   
张一山像是猛然惊醒一般，斩断心中的迷雾，庄重地朝他师父行了磕头礼：“谢师父这些年的不吝赐教。弟子定永世不忘。”   
他点点头，抖了一下浮尘，沉默着转身离去，背影清冷。   
张一山望了一望他，心里突觉悲凉。于是他亦利落的扭头离去，却难过的只想叹息。   
长者进了里屋之后，在一张便笺提笔写下『一山永世安好』几个字，看了一会后便搁了笔，转身负手望着门外的方向。

张一山慢慢地走下山去。  
山坡风景绝美无双，超凡脱俗，却是一场依依不舍的送别。  
人世间凉薄的温暖也抽丝剥茧般的离开了他。  
从高处不胜寒的地方到了烟火之地，张一山感觉自己的眼睛都要被熏红了。好在从小就扎根在心底的『完美人生计划』稍稍蒸发了他眼眶里的水分。  
像是意识到什么似的，他匆匆打开临行前师父交给他的锦囊——一纸告示赫然在中。  
那上面明明白白地写道：斩巨龙，救得公主者，定授官授财，并赐予驸马之位。  
简直是为他量身打造的。  
张一山小心地将它折叠放好，像对待一个脆弱的梦境一样。  
长路漫漫。好在他是一个有了目标便不再惧怕的人。  
人们都说巨龙在湍急的水涧间——一个名叫气渊涧的处所。  
张一山忽的勾唇一笑，那股子牙尖嘴利的劲儿上来了，他喃喃自语：“不过是个大老粗怪物的容身之地，做什么起这么浩然正气的名字呢。”  
那一刻，少年眉目含笑，意气风发，一种对胜利的稳操胜券和泰然自若自横在眉宇，无端的令人移不开眼，烨然若神人也。  
张一山的师父曾说，一山其人，聪颖有之，坚韧有之，若能彻底硬下心肠，定会心之所系，所向披靡。

 

酒馆内，沸反盈天，酒香淳淳，喧闹和静谧的味道糅合的恰到好处。  
修长白皙的手指轻扣桌子，节奏慵懒，撩拨的人心跳紊乱。小白龙单手托腮，白色锦袍衬得他如清风皓月，眯着眼看人的姿态又十足十的像个蓄势待发的猎人。  
他看着酒馆楼下的蘸着酒水在桌上练习书法的少年，翘了翘嘴角：“这个人倒是有趣的紧。”

张一山虽心里隐隐埋怨师父的骤然「抛弃」，但行囊中他老人家偷偷塞的银两却是硬气十足，再加上他打小就居于深山，对这世俗之事一应懵懂，故如今被这店小二连蒙带哄的要了一大坛子的上好竹叶青。  
他又委实喝不了这许些，便百无聊赖的用手指蘸了些酒水在桌上写写画画。  
忽觉眼前一暗，待他抬眼看去，却是一位着白衣的公子，正含笑看他。  
“……”张一山换了个位子背对着他，暗道这山下的人还真是千姿百态，各有奇怪。  
白龙眨眨眼，心中疑惑。他要是在平时来这么一出，哪个少女不羞红着脸不暗递秋波，怎么这人反倒是背对着他？  
不知想到了什么，白龙露出个诡异的笑，然后悠悠然地走到张一山面前，“啪”的一声打开折扇遮住大半张脸，只露出一双汪着些甜腻腻的笑意的眼睛。  
白龙挑眉，打了个杀很大直线球：“兄台，交个朋友如何？”  
张一山搓了搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩，觉得有些冷。


End file.
